The Right Kind of Wrong
by Let-The-Darkness-Take-Me
Summary: Songfic, kinda. Casey is afraid to admit to herself that she loves Derek but when he kisses her she knows for sure. Derek turns her down and she promises to make him love her back. I had to change the summary. Dasey! Rating may change.
1. The Right Kind of Wrong

**Ok this idea popped into my head and it wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it down. So here it is.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Life with Derek or the song The Right Kind of Wrong**

* * *

The Right Kind of Wrong

Casey watched Derek during school. He was flirting with a bunch of girls as usual. Usually it wouldn't bother her but for some reason she felt jealous. It had been like that lately and Casey was starting to freak. Derek was just as mean and rude as always but Casey wasn't as mean and rude in return and she knew that there was something going on with her that shouldn't have been.

Casey ran to her counselor and slammed the door, startling Paul. He looked up at her in shock.

"What's wrong Casey?"

"I don't know." She said and started pacing. "I mean I really _don't know_. Lately every time I see Derek when he's flirting I get really angry, and at home I'm not as mean to him. And when he talks to me I start to feel funny." She flopped down in the chair in front of his desk.

"God, what do I do!?" She asked him. Paul watched her cautiously.

"Could it be that maybe Derek's starting to grow on you? Honestly, to me it sounds like a crush, but because I know how much you two fight I doubt it. But then again teenage hormones are crazy." He said. Casey blinked at him in shock.

"Me? Like _Derek_? There is _no_ way that's possible." She denied but then sat there chewing on her lip. Her eyes widened and she stood up.

"Well I'm going to go now. Thanks for the help." She said and left the room. Paul was nodding and smiling until she left the room. Then he sighed and put his head in his hands.

Casey ignored Derek the rest of the day and went home alone after finding out that he had hockey practice after school. It was quiet at home and Casey remembered that it was Friday and her mom and George were taking Marti, Lizzie, and Edwin on a trip, leaving Derek and Casey to watch the house. Casey went up to her room and did her homework. Near the end she started humming a song that suddenly came to her head. Then she started singing softly.

"_Loving you, isn't really something I should do, shouldn't wanna spend my time with you. I should try to be strong, but baby you're the right kind of wrong._" Casey smiled to herself and went to take a shower. She came back ten minutes later and put on a mini skirt and cropped halter and started singing as she went downstairs.

"_Know all about, about your reputation, and how it's bound to be a heartbreak situation. But I can't help it if I'm helpless every time that I'm where you are._" Casey sang and the front door opened to show Derek walking in. Casey continued singing, Derek going unnoticed.

"_You walk in and my strength walks out the door, say my name and I can't fight it anymore. Oh I know I should go, but I need your touch just too damn much._" Casey jumped up on the living room table and started dancing. "_Loving you isn't really something I should do, shouldn't wanna spend my time with you. I should try to be strong, but baby you're the right kind of wrong, yea baby you're the right kind of wrong. Might be a mistake, a mistake I'm making, but what you're giving I am happy to be taking. Cuz no one's ever made me feel the way I feel when I'm in your arms. They say you're something I should do without, they don't know what goes on when the lights go out. There's no way to explain all the pleasure is worth all the pain. Loving you, isn't really something I should do, shouldn't wanna spend my time with you. I should try to be strong, but baby you're the right kind of wrong, yea baby you're the right kind of wrong._" Derek walked toward the living room doors and leaned against the doorframe watching Casey dancing and singing on the table, in a short skirt and bare feet. Derek didn't really want to admit it but she looked sexy as hell.

"_I should try to run, but I just can't seem to, cuz every time I run you're the one I run to. Can't do without, what you do to me, I don't care if I'm in too deep, yeaaaaa. Know all about, about your reputation and how it's bound to be a heartbreak situation. But I can't help it if I'm helpless every time that I'm where you are. You walk in and my strength walks out the door, say my name and I can't fight it anymore, oh I know I should go, but I need your touch just too damn much. Heeeeey, loving you, isn't really something I should do, shouldn't wanna spend my time with you, well I should try to be strong, but baby you're the right kind of wrong, baby you're the right kind of wrong, yeah baby you're the right kind of wrong._" Casey finished and danced around one more time. Derek cleared his throat, making Casey squeak and fall down. Derek grinned at her.

"What are you doing?" He asked. Casey looked at him guiltily.

"Oh, um, nothing." She said quickly. He laughed and slowly walked toward her. He leaned over her, with his hands on the table on either side of her hips. He looked into her eyes and then at her lips and kissed her. She sighed into his mouth and leaned into him. He pulled away with a little grin on his face. His eyes twinkled at her.

"Sure you were." He said and walked away from her. He looked over his shoulder once to see Casey looking straight ahead with her fingers on her lips, smiling. Derek shook his head with a grin and went upstairs.

* * *

**Tell me what you think! I might be able to put in another chapter if y'all like it.**


	2. It Meant Nothing

**So here's the second chapter. I was actually just going to have this be a oneshot thing with a second chapter for a little ending. But then I got a review. And this review had a reaaaaalllly good idea. So because of this I now have a plot which will make this story a hell of a lot longer than it was originally going to be.**

**Thank you to theREALderek for your idea. It was brilliant and I am now using it lol. **

**So enjoy the second chapter of the story that now has an actual plot haha.**

* * *

It Meant Nothing

Casey sat on the table still touching her lips. They were actually tingling. She turned her head toward the living room doors in the direction that Derek had gone in.

"Did he really just kiss me?" She asked herself softly. She jumped off the table and walked slowly out into the main room, consisting of the family room and foyer. She flopped down on the couch and brought her knees up toward her chest. She chewed on her lip while she thought about the kiss. She had been singing about him, and the way he was looking at her told her that he'd known that.

"Maybe that kiss was his way of telling me he loves me back." She said and turned her head toward the stairs. "Maybe I should go ask." She quickly got up and ran up the stairs toward Derek's room. She knocked on the door and went in to see him on his bed.

"Hey Derek." Casey said slightly nervous.

"What?" He asked without looking at her.

"Um, I was wondering about that kiss-"

"It was nothing, so can you please leave now? Thanks." Derek said and waved her away. Casey could feel anger rising in her. She took a step forward.

"Excuse me, but I would like an explanation!" Casey said.

"What's there to explain? I kissed you, end of story." He said offhandedly. Then he lifted himself up on his elbows and looked at her. "It meant nothing, so what the hell are you getting so worked up about?" Casey looked at him in shock.

"It meant nothing? What kind of person kisses their stepsister out of the blue and says 'Oh, it meant nothing'?" She asked sarcastically. Derek grinned.

"Me." Casey snorted. Derek watched her intently.

"Why are you so upset?" He asked and then his eyes widened. "Could it be that it actually meant something to you?" He asked in fake surprise and then laughed. Casey growled.

"You know exactly what I was doing out there, what conclusion did you think I would come to after that?" She asked. Derek shrugged.

"One that would amuse the hell out of me." He grinned. Casey stomped her foot.

"God I hate you!" She said and left the room. She heard Derek's feet hit the floor and turned around to see him right behind her.

"Glad to se the old Casey's back." He said and winked, shutting the door in her face as she spluttered in shocked anger. She growled again and stomped down the stairs and flopped on the couch turning on the TV. Maybe thirty minutes later Casey heard Derek come running downstairs. Suddenly she saw him out of the corner of her eye jumping over the back of his chair and sitting in it, grabbing the remote from her hand.

"Thank you." He said and switched the channel.

'Derek, give that back." Casey said angrily and reached for it. He laughed and climbed quickly over the side of the chair, causing Casey to fall face first into it. She growled and launched herself out of the chair to run after him. He was grinning like a maniac and backed up slowly as she continued trying to swipe the remote from him.

"Hey maybe if you shake your butt a little again I might give it back." Derek said and turned around and shook his own butt at her. Casey let out a frustrated noise and glared at him.

"You make fun of me now but I swear that I'm going to make you fall in love with me and then make fun of you when I turn you down." She said with determination in her eyes. Derek grinned in challenge.

"Oh, and how do you plan to do that?" Derek asked derisively. Casey gave Derek a flirty grin and turned around and walked away, moving her hips seductively as she did so.

"You'll see." She said over her shoulder at him. Derek's eyes narrowed.

"Yea, I'll see you try." He said. Casey just kept grinning at him and went upstairs. Derek sighed when she was out of sight and flopped into his chair.

"This isn't going to go well for me." He said and came upon a hockey game and forgot all about Casey's threat.

Casey went into her room and sat on her bed.

"He will regret ever making fun of me. I'll do everything in my power to make him love me and then we'll see who gets the last laugh." Casey said and bit her lip nervously. Suddenly a slow grin appeared on her face. She picked up the phone and dialed her best friend, Emily.

"Hey Em, it's Casey. I was wondering if you wanted to go to that lake tomorrow. Yea, ok. See you tomorrow then." She said and hung up the phone. She laughed in triumph. "This is gonna be so much fun."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
